The present invention relates to a chain for use in a bicycle and, more particularly, to a chain with an easily adjustable number of links.
In the past few years, there have been a number of commercially successful models of bicycles besides the conventional ones. For example, BMX bicycles, mountain bicycles, touring bicycles, competitive bicycles, etc. are well-known and popular. Generally, different types of bicycles employ chains with different numbers of links, e.g., 100, 102, 104, etc., up to 118 links, and the links are equal in size. Chains of different sizes refers to chains with different numbers of identical links. Chains are manufactured and sold conventionally with standardized sizes, i.e., with standardized numbers of links, each being used on a specific type of bicycle.
This way of manufacturing and selling of chains is round not optimum. As buyers might want chains of non-standardized sizes or chains of standardized sizes which are not readily available, a retailer may have to take off a few links from a currently available chain to satisfy buyers' needs. For example, a buyer might want a chain with 112 links while a retailer only provides chains with 114 links. Apparently, the retailer has to take two links out of the chain with 114 links with tools and which takes time, otherwise, the chain will not match the buyer's bicycle. This might damage the chain so as to reduce the strength of the chain. Therefore, the present invention is intended to provide a chain with an easily adjustable number of links.